


Notes

by Deannachu



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, all fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannachu/pseuds/Deannachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Gisela: </p>
<p>Michael wants to ask Gavin to the school dance, but he's shy and worries about being rejected. Lindsay comes up with a clever idea of leaving Gavin notes in each of his classes, hinting that there's a question that needs to be asked, but not revealing that it's Michael until the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you loads to Gisela for this prompt, I had a blast writing it. It also turned out to be way longer than I thought haha. I'm not too fond of the ending but I wanted to wrap it up before it got overly long. It's pretty much all fluff, so enjoy!

“Michael, you’re making me nervous and I can’t see the screen when you pace like that,” Lindsay muttered as she leaned left and right to get a better view of the video game she was currently playing. Michael seemed to not hear her, continuing his pace as he was in deep, nervous thought. Finally she sighed and put the game on pause, setting down the controller and crossing her arms. “You’re not still stressing about asking Gavin to the dance, are you? I thought you decided you would do it tomorrow.”

Michael paused, giving her a glance of annoyance before continuing. “It’s not that simple, Lindsay,” he argued. “Asking Gavin to the dance isn’t as easy as walking up to him and saying, ‘You. Me. The dance. Friday night. Wear something nice.’ And then walking away after giving a wink in his direction.” Lindsay covered her mouth to hide her giggle.

“You’ve been watching way too many romantic comedies,” she teased although her smile faded when she saw how scared Michael actually was.

He finally stopped his pacing and sat on the bed, falling backwards with a groan. “Lindsay, I want to ask him so badly, but…” She placed a hand on his knee and squeezed slightly.

“But you’re afraid he’ll say no.” He nodded, his face still covered. “You know, the only way you’ll find out if that’s true is if you just ask him. Michael, the worst thing he _can_ do is say no. It’s not like he’ll embarrass you in front of the entire school or something. Gavin’s a sweetheart.”

“I just… he’ll be the first person I’ve ever asked to anything,” he muttered softly, causing Lindsay to have to lean down to catch what he said. Her eyebrows shot almost into her hairline, surprised at the admission.

“But… but I thought last year, with that one guy…” Michael shook his head.

“I chickened out at the last minute,” he confessed. “I was going to walk up to him in the hallway after class where he was alone at his locker, but I…” He groaned and discontinued his story.

“Michael, it’s okay. I promise, whatever you decide to do will be okay.” She bit her lip and sighed, wondering what she could do to help her friend. She knew all too well the sting of rejection, having felt it a couple of years ago herself. It hurt her to see him so fearful and defeated. Her eyes wandered, lingering on a pile of mail on his desk. She squinted her eyes slightly before a gasp escaped her. “I’ve got it!” she shouted, causing Michael to fall off the bed in surprise.

“Ow, what the fuck, Lindsay? You gave me a heart attack,” he complained, glaring at her from the floor. She ignored his glare and stood up, pulling him up to a standing position.

“I’ve got a great idea,” she said as she brushed him off. He waited patiently for her to finish before staring at her, waiting.

“Well?” he asked after a few moments of silence when Lindsay just stood there and squealed lightly, the look on her face almost scaring Michael more than the thought of asking Gavin to the dance. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to share?”

“You’re going to ask Gavin to the dance tomorrow,” she said matter-of-factly, causing Michael to roll his eyes.

“Lindsay, I already told you, I can’t…”

She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him slightly. “Yes. Yes you can. You just need a little bit of a stress reliever to help you out. And I, being the genius I am, just may have one for you.” She grinned at his disbelieving look.

“Do tell,” he said dryly.

“What if you left little notes in each of his classes throughout the day, all leading up to the last class that you and he both share? In that class, at the end, you can ask him to the dance because at this point he’ll be anxiously awaiting the big reveal.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, searching for some kind of flaw in Lindsay’s big plan. He perked up suddenly. “Okay, say we do that. How am I to get notes in the classes we don’t share?”

She tsked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Just leave that to me.”

\--

When Michael entered school the next morning, he was a nervous wreck. His usually comforting playlist of familiar songs weren’t even touching how scared he was that this entire plan would end with rejection. Still, he walked to his locker to meet Lindsay who was waiting with a grin on her face and a handful of notes. “Morning sunshine,” she greeted.

“You are far too perky for it being almost eight in the morning,” he said flatly, opening his locker and grabbing his books.

“I’m just really excited,” she chirped after he slammed the locker door. “Okay, I’ve only written out six notes, because the seventh one is going to be all up to you. When Gavin enters your class, it’ll be up to you to figure out how to seal the deal. No pressure,” she said quickly at the skeptical look on his face.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re fucking insane?” he asked, laughing at his friend. She shrugged, her eyes lighting up.

“Well yeah, it wouldn’t be normal if I wasn’t told that at least once a week,” she joked. She continued laughing until she saw that Michael wasn’t really paying attention anymore. His focus was on Gavin, who just began his walk down the hallway, walking with his friends Ray and Ryan. He seemed to be telling a story, as his hands were waving violently in the air and there were looks of amusement on his friends’ faces.

“I can’t do this,” Michael suddenly squeaked, quickly hiding behind Lindsay in a childish manner. She scoffed, sidestepping quickly just as Gavin was walking by.

Just as Michael was about to rip into Lindsay and tell her what a piece of shit friend she is (not seriously though, as their friendship consisted of constant name calling that usually ended up in a hug of some kind) Gavin paused by the pair and smiled in their direction. “Hey Lindsay,” he said kindly, throwing her a cheeky Gavin grin. His eyes turned to the shorter man next to her and his eyes softened, the smile on his face becoming more shy and unsure. “Hi Michael.”

Lindsay waited for Michael to say something, but when he remained silent for an awkward period of time she turned around to find him staring at Gavin, a blush on his face, and his mouth open slightly. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of his face, startling him. “Is he okay?” asked Gavin worriedly.

“He’s fine, just… just didn’t eat breakfast this morning so he’s a little out of it,” she lied smoothly, sheepishly grinning at the trio. “I’m gonna go see if we can scrounge up a granola bar or something. See you guys later.”

“Bye,” the three boys chorused before turning on their heels and continuing their walk, Gavin shooting a confused glance back at the pair.

“You are an idiot,” Lindsay said once they were out of earshot, shaking her head at Michael. He sighed loudly.

“I _know,_ ” he whined. “How am I going to ask him when I lose all speaking capabilities when he’s around?”

“You’ve got all day to figure it out. Now, I’m going to go ahead and see if I can slip the first note inside his first hour; you go ahead and go to class. Just take this time to come up with a speech that will sweep him off his feet.” She shooed him away after giving him a hug. Before they got too far away she turned back and yelled, “I’ll send you a text message with each note, okay?”

He simply gave her a thumbs up as he walked to class, the knots in his stomach seeming to grow tighter and tighter with each step.

\--

The texts from Lindsay came in periodically throughout the day, and the closer they got to adding up to six the more nervous he became.

> _Gavin, I’ve got something I want to ask you.  
>  Will you give me the answer I seek, well, that is yet to be known._

Michael’s hands shook reading that first text message, and he barely paid attention to his math teacher rambling on and on about square roots. A friend of his, Miles, nudged him at one point asking if he was there. He nodded, telling him that he was just distracted.

“Oh, with the whole Gavin thing right?” he asked, smiling. Michael narrowed his eyes at the teen.

“What… how… I’m going to kill Lindsay,” he snarled.

“Whoa man, I wasn’t going to tell anybody if that’s what you were worried about. She asked me and Kdin to help put the notes in his classes,” he explained.

“I’m just on edge right now,” he said apologetically. “I really like him and I don’t really know what I would do if he said no. I know it’s not the end of the world or anything but rejection hurts.”

Miles nodded, understanding. “Trust me, I know all about rejection.”

Michael scoffed. “You have Arryn; what do you know about it?”

“Arryn didn’t say yes the first time I asked her out, dude. It took a lot of time before she finally agreed to go out with me.”

“Oh,” Michael said softly. The teacher paid no attention to the boys; he was one of those with the attitude of ‘I’ll teach you what you need to know, but you’re responsible for actually paying attention and learning’ so he didn’t give a shit if students talked while he taught.

The rest of the class period passed by quickly and soon he was thrown into his next few classes.

> _You are probably wondering exactly who’s sending you these notes.  
>  Go to each of your classes, and soon it will all be clear._
> 
> _To the naked eye, these are simply lines of nothing.  
>  The true meaning, however, will soon be revealed._

At lunch time, Michael ate his pizza quickly, unable to be still in his seat. Lindsay had to lay a hand on his shoulder quite a few times to calm him down, but it didn’t last very long. He froze completely when Gavin walked by, talking loudly of the mysterious notes left in his classes.

“It’s so weird, they’ve been in each class I’ve had today,” he told Ray as they walked with their trays. “I can’t figure out what they mean.”

“Maybe someone’s just fucking with you,” Ray commented before they were out of earshot.

“Are you sure Gavin’s going to figure out what the notes mean?” asked Michael for the hundredth time. “He seems to think that they’re just meaningless sentences.”

“Well,” Lindsay said, biting into her apple, “in a way they kind of are. The only important words are the first words of every sentence. It should be easy enough to figure out.”

“Well… this is Gavin we’re talking about,” commented Kdin. “He’s not, uh, not exactly the brightest crayon in the box.” He held up his hands in defense when Michael shot him a look. “I’m not saying he’s stupid – because he’s not – but he’s never been good with puzzles. You saw him when he tried to figure out that stupid book of riddles; took the guy about half the school year to complete it.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say to him when school ends?” asked Lindsay, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

“Kinda,” he lied. Truth be told, he was just going to wing it. If it came out a stuttering mess then so be it. He’d gone over a million times what he wanted to say in his head and it kept coming out like something from a stupid, cheesy RomCom.

She raised an eyebrow but said nothing, clearly seeing through his bullshit. When lunch was over they walked out of the cafeteria together, Lindsay’s arm thrown around Michael’s shoulders. “Four more class periods to go. Think you can do it?”

He nodded, unable to speak around his heart, which had made its way into his throat. He was scared shitless.

\--

During his sixth hour class, while the teacher ranted on and on about the French Revolution, Michael’s eyes skimmed over Lindsay’s texts, each line causing his stomach to twist and his hands to sweat. He scrolled down to the three most recent sets.

> _Dance around the true meaning of these notes, you might get a clue  
>              _
> 
> _With more on the way, the meaning might just come to you.  
>  Me, personally, I’m anxiously awaiting your response._

His eyes drifted to the final text message; knowing that the question itself would only fill five notes, not six, Lindsay decided to give Gavin a hint as to who might be sending him these notes. He smirked slightly, knowing that at this point he was probably paranoid, wondering who it could possibly be.

_Still confused? Okay, here’s a hint: we share a class. xo_

The faint ticking noise of the clock rang loudly in his ears, as it loomed closer and closer to the end of the class period – and closer to asking Gavin to the dance. When the bell finally rang, he quickly gathered up his things and rushed to their final class – English. When he arrived Gavin was already in his seat, playing on his phone. He looked up, though, when Michael stumbled in and gave him that same shy smile from earlier in the day.

“Hi,” he said as Michael sat down next to him. He set his phone down and turned his body so that he was facing him. “How has your day been, Michael?” His English accent gave a slight twist to Michael’s name and caused the butterflies in his stomach to go crazy. _Focus, Jones, or you’ll chicken out._

“It’s been good, how about yours?” he responded neutrally, taking out his book.

“It’s… well, it’s been an adventure. I’ve gotten these notes each period, and they, well, they don’t really make sense. It’s kind of jumbled, really.” He pulled out the pieces of paper and handed them to Michael, Lindsay’s neat writing staring him in the face. He pretended to read them, furrowing his eyebrows for just the right amount of confusion.

“Wow, yeah, that’s… that’s just weird,” he commented, handing them back to Gavin. _My voice isn’t shaking, is it? God, get a grip._ “I’m sure it’ll make sense soon.”

Gavin was geared up to respond but the teacher began her class, and that meant they couldn’t speak again until the class was done.

Michael noticed Gavin was fumbling with the notes, seeming to re-read them over and over again, paying absolutely no attention to the teacher. He was muttering the sentences to himself and staring at some random spot on the wall, trying to make sense of them. When the bell rang to signal the end of school it was clear that he had no idea. _Perfect._

The rest of the students, along with the teacher, filed out of the classroom but Michael held Gavin back. “Wait, I need to ask you something.” He fumbled with a strap on his backpack, unable to look the Brit in the eye.

“What is it, Michael?” _Mi-coo. God damn it, heart, stop that._

“I, well I uh… you know those notes you’ve been getting?” Gavin nodded. “Well, uh, you see… what you need to do is read the first word of each one in order to make sense of it.” Gavin stared blankly at Michael for a moment before gathering up the notes and unfolding them, reading them slowly, so slowly that Michael wondered how slow of a reader he actually was.

When he was finished, Michael still didn’t look at him, choosing to play with one of the zippers on his backpack. There was silence, and he felt his heart start dropping.

Until… “Michael, look at me.” Michael slowly lifted his eyes so that they were looking at Gavin’s, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw the wide smile on his face. “Are… are you asking me to the dance?”

“Y-yeah, I mean, that is if you wanted to go, because you don’t have to say yes if you had plans to go with someone else, I won’t take offense because I’m sure there’s more attractive guys you’d rather have asked you and I-“ his rambling was cut off when Gavin stepped into his arms and wrapped him in a hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“Yes, of course I’ll go with you to the dance,” he whispered in Michael’s ear and, as he returned the hug, he felt his smile widen considerably and his heart began beating wildly, the butterflies in his stomach doing flips of joy.

“Really?” he squeaked, causing Gavin to shake with laughter. He felt the laughter rumble through Gavin’s body as they hugged and he squeezed the Brit tighter.

They pulled back and grinned at each other, both of their faces flushed brightly with excitement and happiness, Michael’s hands still sweaty from nerves. After a brief silence Michael laughed suddenly. “It worked; son of a bitch, Lindsay’s plan actually worked.”

“I thought I recognized her handwriting, but I wasn’t sure,” Gavin said thoughtfully, still smiling at him.

“Yeah, I’m not smart enough to think of something clever like that,” Michael admitted. He mentally added a note to thank Lindsay later.

The two began walking towards the hallway, noticing Lindsay waiting by the exit doors with a wide, shit-eating grin on her face. “I told you so!” she sang when they walked up to her. Michael shoved her playfully and rolled his eyes as they walked outside.

“Oh shut up.”


End file.
